custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Reaper (Fusionx963)
My name is Reaper, and I am the Devil's bounty hunter and a member of the Anti-Toa. Biography Early Life I was originally called Johnathan Raynold. And I was a renowned archeologist. I enjoyed unearthing ancient tombs and exploring them. I found a plethora of ancient masks. Most of them went to either a museum or bought by a wealthy individual. One day, I heard of an ancient mask called the Kanohi Muerte – the Mask of Death. Naturally, I had to find that mask. The temple it was kept in was completely filled with traps. It felt like I would run into one trap or another every seven steps. Eventually, I found it. There, sitting on a pedestal, was the glassy green of the Kanohi Muerte. The mask was clearly modeled after a bull skull. I felt the mask calling out to me, like it wanted me to put it on. I replaced my mask with the Kanohi Muerte and was transformed. I grew slightly, my Hand Cannon turned into something more powerful, and my blade turned into a scythe. I also gained a hood. After my transformation was complete, I was visited by a strange man. He was clad in black and red, had horns, and wore a golden skull mask. At least I hoped it was a mask. The man introduced himself as Chevas. He stated that I worked for him now and was now his bounty hunter. I do not know why, but I could not do anything but agree. Devil's Bounty Hunter When I agreed to be his bounty hunter, Chevas explained to me my new powers and how to use them; the same went for my weapons and mask. I was very fast at learning how to use my new powers and weapons. Chevas then gave me a task: be his bounty hunter. What that entails is rounding up any escaped demons from Furnace. I can see directly through any disguise a demon might have. I also reap certain souls for Furnace. Surprisingly, I actually enjoyed my new occupation. The targets were always interesting. When I asked why I only reaped souls for Furnace, Chevas stated that someone else reaps souls for Himlen. Some demons were in plain sight, not having a single disguise. Those were only in places with a population so unusual looking, no one would really notice. Sometimes, I see demons that are too… normal looking. Those demons are expert hiders. Sati One day, I was visited by someone who would change my life forever. He was tall, clad in silver and red, and had a canine appearance. Naturally, I had to see if he was an escaped demon. When I saw that he was not a demon, I invited him in. The canine introduced himself as Lupus Ignis. He told me about why he came here. He said to me that he was recruiting warriors for his cause. He called them the "Anti-Toa". He then explained how he believes Toa will cause everyone to become weak and dependent on them. Of course, I had to speak with Chevas if it was alright. He said I could join the Anti-Toa. I told Lupus that I would join the Anti-Toa. But I warned him that I may be needed to hunt down souls at a moment's notice. He said that was fine. Abilities and Traits As an archeologist, I was often collected and reserved. When finding artifacts, I was joyful. I was always careful around temples, as I could not always tell if there were traps or not. When I was an archeologist, I had the innate power of Earth. I could see underground. I did this by feeling the vibrations in the ground. It was essentially the equivalent of having a Kanohi Akaku. This is what made me such a good archeologist. When I was transformed, I gained the Elemental Power of Death. Not only that, but I could gain the powers of different Elements when I drain a user's life force. Now, I have many Elemental Powers, but my primary Element is now Death, while my secondary power is Earth. I also gained the ability to teleport in a shadowy flame across short distances. I can also turn into a shadowy wraith and fly. I find that to be slightly more useful. Mask and Tools When I was an archeologist, I wore a helmet. Yes, just a helmet. But it did have two powers: it helped increase my powers over Earth. It also helped with amplifying vibrations. I wore it because it mainly protected my facial area. When I was an archeologist, I carried a Hand Cannon and a sword. I used my sword to mainly cut plants and vines out of the way and as defense. I used my Hand Cannon to blast through walls. I only did that when I lost all patience. Now, I wear the Kanohi Muerte – the Mask of Death. With it, I can drain the victim's life forces as slow or as swiftly as I want. I also use it to siphon others' powers. Even the slightest bit of siphoning can allow me to gain complete control over a certain element. However, there are limitations: I cannot drain the powers of certain Legendary Elements, such as Time or Life. I wield a Shotgun and the Ethereal Scythe. My Shotgun is more powerful than my Hand Cannon because it can completely decimate walls and obstacles. My Ethereal Scythe gives me the ability to yank one's soul from their body. It can also be used as a worldly weapon, by slashing and cutting. Quotes Gallery 20161229 101600-1.jpg|Left side view. 20161229 101455-1.jpg|Back view. 20161229 101328-1.jpg|Right side view. Trivia *My appearance is heavily based off of the Reaper from the game Overwatch. **My occupation of being the Devil's bounty hunter is inspired by the Ghost Rider from the Marvel Universe. *Many of my quotes have different meanings and/or inspirations. **My quote, "Death walks among you" is from the aforementioned Overwatch Reaper. **My quotes, "Give your soul to me, for eternity!", and, "Take a last look around while you're alive!", come from two songs by the band Disturbed: Inside the Fire, and Indestrctible respectively. **My quote, "The Angel is here!" means that the Angel of Death (which is me) has arrived. **My quote, "I kill you!" comes from Achmed the Dead Terrorist, one of Jeff Dunham’s puppets, whose catchphrase is, "Silence! I keel you!" **My quote, "Your soul is mine", comes from the Mortal Kombat character Shang Tsung, whose battle cry in Mortal Kombat (2011) was, "Your soul is mine!" *''Muerte'' is Spanish for death. *''Himlen'' is Swedish for Heaven. *The term "Hand Cannon", refers to the earliest types of firearms. Category:Characters Category:Earth Category:Multi-element Toa Category:Death Category:Generation 2